User blog:Forever Sonic
WARNING: SPOILERS!!!!!!!!! Japan, 1971. A disaster on a grand scale has afflicted the country: Hedorah. A giant monster made from pollution and Hedrium, a mineral from the Dark Gas Nebula in the constellation Orion. However, our favorite kaiju, Godzilla, has returned from Ichiro's Dream Land to fend off this Smog Monster (Hence the American title). You might have guessed it already, but this review is about Godzilla vs. Hedorah. I'm reviewing, however, the Toho international version (Since the Japanese and Toho English Dub are basically the same). I recently got this on Blu-Ray becuase everyone had seen it and I didn't want to be left out. But anyway, let's start reviewing this cult classic. Godzilla vs. Hedorah starts out with a shot of a monster (revealed to be Hedorah in the next few minutes) and some shots of polluted ocean water with a disected maniqune. This woman at a 70's nightclub suddenly shows up during the credits and is singing the main song "Save the Earth". After the credits, we meet one of our protaginosts, Ken Yano, a child who is the son of Toru Yano, a marine biologist and husband to Toshie Yano. After that, a bizarre tadpole comes in from the nearby bay. The son and father decides to go and find another kind of the tadpole. They get what they asked for when Ken tries to slice the creature and his father gets burned in the face by the second creature. Back home, the press interview Toru and Ken about the monster, and ken calls the creature Hedorah. Suddenly, the Hedorah has been seen destroying 3 tankers. That evening (or next morning), Godzilla appears and sets fire to some sludge in the ocean. Then, Hedorah appears on land consuming smoke from a factory, while a party with our secondary character,Yukio Kechi, trips with the strangest scene yet: A party where everyone are wearing fish masks and him struggling to cope with the dream. Meanwhile, Godzilla comes to land to fight Hedorah and the partiers are forced to leave. Hedorah retreats to the sea, with Godzilla following suit. The next day, Hedorah returns, but this time in the form of a saucer cloud. He kills at least 1600 people during this form. Godzilla also comes back to follow Hedorah to Mount Fuji, where the partiers from earlier plan to party one more time before their death. However, they don't expect the kaiju to battle there. Also, the JDSF plans to use light to dehydrate Hedorah. This also has an interesting moment: Godzilla uses his Atomic breath to fly towards the once again Hedorah Saucer. After Hedorah is trapped into the lights, he is disingrated and Godzilla pulls out his eyes (maybe eyes?) out of the dead Hedorah. He then walks away into the sunset, with Ken, Toru and his wife, Toshie all watching him. Now what do most people think when they here of this film? Most likely: It's a mess and completely not worth your time. Some may say: I like the film due it's story and bizarre animation and scenes. I say: It's definetly one of my favorites and worth a try. It's bizarre, but now in a way that it's totally unwatchable. Sure, the animation looks that of a 5th grader and the fish party scene may be disturbing for some, but Godzilla vs. Hedorah isn't that horrible as most people say it is. This film was even Roger Ebert's favorite Godzilla film (No, not Mayor Ebert from Emmerich's Godzilla, the famed film critic). I would rate this film a 7.5 out of 10. For those who haven't seen this picture, go check it out. But next week, look out for my next Godzilla movie review, my favorite kaiju film: the American version of Godzilla 2000. For now, goodbye my mates. Category:Blog posts